


Useless Secret

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Link thinks his love for Sheik is unrequited, M/M, Sheik thinks his love for Link is unrequited, They both get proven wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: A strange one-shot because my friend has weird things to talk about.





	

He is ignoring me. Again.

I guess I should be used to this. I was just a source of quick pleasure for him. It was something I realized early on. He wanted me for sex and that was about it. No one could know he was gay. His girlfriend probably wonders why he doesn't touch her. Well, that's because he touches me. I'm his little slut. The gay kid that dresses in dark colors and sits in the back of the class is the bed warmer of the most popular 'straight' guy in school. I find it funny.

I think I will pay him a visit. Sneak into his window sometime. But really, I don't have too. His mom will let me in the house. She loves the adorable little neighbor boy from Link's childhood a lot more that her son's high school friends. She even approves of our relationship, if you can call it that. I get a wink and usually a little something slipped into my hand. It always seems to smell like strawberries... Goddess Din, I'm getting off track.

The door clicks open. "Oh, hi." Link's mom smiles down at me. I'm short, okay.

"Hello, Mrs. Courest." I tuck my hair behind my ear and study the porch. Hmm... That scratch looks new.

I look up as she pats my head. "What brings you here, Sheik?"

"Is Link home? He has been... avoiding me." I pout and am immediately pulled into a hug.

"He sure is." She leads me inside and shuts the door. "Been locked up there all day. Swears he won't come out."

"Okay. Thanks." I hug her real quick and run up the stairs.

I knock on Link's door, but receive no answer. I can hear the water running. I guess he is taking a shower. I pull the extra key from my pocket and unlock the door. "Link?"

No response. I chuckled at the disarray his room was in. Link is so messy. Silly boy. And then I stop. No, Sheik. You need to be upset with him. Link is treating you terribly. I make my way over to his bathroom, not at all surprised by the fact that the door is open. Steam is flowing into the room and I smile. A plan is working itself together in my mind.

I work off my skinny jeans, sneakers coming off with them. I slip off my socks and large hoodie. My black tee is thrown to the floor and my hoodie is replaced. Now I stand in only my underwear and hoodie. Ready.

"L-Link?" I sneak into the room and stand before his shower. It is a massive shower, able to fit quite a few people, and has no door because the shower heads are far enough back that they don't drench the floor.

I can see him near the far shower head resting against the wall. His back is to me and I take a moment to admire it. My mind brings up the fact that I've clung to that back in the throws of passion. How I feel his muscles tighten. His teeth sinking into my neck and then tongue apologizing for the starting bruise. Thoughts thrown out the window as he takes me higher, hands grasping the underside of my thighs. He stupid girlfriend never brings him so close to the heavens. I am his absolute pleasure.

"Sh-Sheik... Ah..." I step closer, leaning against the wall, and take in Link's stance. His legs are spread and, as I follow the path of his arms, I realize he is touching himself. "...Mmm... I ca-can't... Ugh!"

I blush. He is... fantasizing about... me. I know we have sex, but I never thought... Then I hear them. Almost silent sobs.

"Why? I... nmph... I lov-ve you so m-m-m-much! Gaah!" I watch as Link's pleasure builds up and breaks out. I can see the product of his 'session' running down to the floor, slowly washing away. He whimpers and sits down. Link rests his head against the wall and cries. "Why don't you care for me?!"

"You never told me." I step into the shower, not minding the water drenching me almost immediately.

"Sheik!" Link faces me and I can see the deep red of his face. "You- Did you watch that?!"

I nod and sit next to him. "Why didn't you just ask me? I've always loved you."

Link gets up on his knees and gapes at me. "Really?!"

"Yeah, silly." I lightly punch his arm. "I wouldn't have let you take my virginity all those month ago if I didn't, stupid."

"Well, how was I suppose to know that! You always glare at me!" He pouts and crosses his arms.

"You're not any better." I push him over and chuckle. "Who goes and gets a girlfriend to hide their sex friend if they want said friend to know they love them. I thought I was just a toy to you."

I blink and can feel tears run down my cheeks, luckily blending with the water there. But my turning away tattles on me. "Don't cry, Sheik."

"I'm not crying." Link wraps his arms around me. "Get off me. I don't like you right now."

Link laughs. "But you love me."

"Sh-Shut up!" He gasps and I jump a little. "What?!"

"You stuttered. I've never heard you stutter!" I roll my eyes.

"I am human, Link." His mouth runs down the back of my neck and I shiver.

Warmth is given to my skin as Link breaths. "I never would have guessed."

We stay in that position as the water turns cold. Link's torso against my back and lips pressed to my neck.

"So why have you locked yourself up here?" I can feel him stiffen.

"I... wanted to confess to you." Link sighs. "Actually, I broke it off with Zelda this morning. I'm pretty serious about us, Sheik."

A sounds comes from my throat and causes Link to chuckle because it almost sounds like a purr. "Good to know. I wouldn't mind actually dating instead of secretly having sex on the side." Teeth graze my neck and I know I said the right thing. Link has a habit of showing his appreciation by biting me.

"Let's get right on that, then." Arms wrap around my waist, hands slowly going down my stomach to reach their destination...

"Link, stop. If we are going to date, I want to do things right. No sex for a bit." He groans and I slip out of his grasp.

I pout and Link melts. "If that is what you really want."

"It is." He looks a little disappointed.

"Wanna go on a date?" I nod and then Link looks down, a blush rising on his face. "Might need some clothes first."

"Yeah." Not how I thought my day would go, but I'm not complaining.


End file.
